zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Barrel
Barrels are recurring objects in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These wooden barrels have various purposes depending on the games in which they appear. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Barrels are found inside the Pirates' Fortress and the Great Bay Temple. They can be broken with bombs or by rolling into them, and typically contain items such as arrows or Rupees. One barrel in the Great Bay Temple hides a Stray Fairy. Additionally, Barrels can serve as Hookshot targets. Additionally, Link can obtain items known as Powder Kegs, which are large barrels filled with explosives, stronger than a regular bomb. These can only be used by Gorons, and in order to purchase and use Powder Kegs, Link must first pass a test assigned by Medigoron. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker inside a barrel shortly before being transported to the Forsaken Fortress]] Barrels are found in various locations, such as dungeons, the pirates' reefs and Submarines; the latter of which share many similarities with barrels in appearance. When broken, they reveal various items. During his first trip to the Forsaken Fortress, Tetra and her pirates utilize a catapult in order to launch Link, whom they have tied up and put in a barrel, into the fortress itself. During the flight, Link loses his sword, forcing him to utilize stealth in order to pass through the fortress. Link can use barrels as a way to disguise himself from Moblin guards. While disguised as a barrel, moving slowly and maintaining a distance between Link and the enemy is vital in order to sneak successfully. The door to a cell in the Forsaken Fortress can be opened by putting a barrel on top of a pressure switch, allowing Link to obtain the Piece of Heart within. The switch to the jail cell holding Tingle in the Town Jail is hidden behind some barrels. In addition to this, when Link is out at sea, barrels with flags occasionally appear, activating a mini-game if Link passes between them. Using the Jump function of the King of Red Lions, Link can obtain different Rupees by jumping barrels. This mini-game ends when Link misses a barrel. A similar mini-game, known as the Boating Course, is a timed race which also incorporates barrels that are turned up vertically, requiring more precise timing on the jumps. Normal barrels also appear in the middle of the ocean, either on their sides or right-side up. If Link sails over the sideways ones, they will simply shift under the boat and he would collect whatever item is on top of it; if he sails into a right-side up one, he will smash against it and fall off his boat, suffering damage. Also, near the Forsaken Fortress, there are explosive barrels around the ocean area, detonating whenever Link approaches one. Occasionally, in latter parts of the game, ChuChus and Morths will pop out of barrels when Link throws the barrel. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap In the central hub of the Deepwood Shrine is a barrel, that due to Link being Minish-sized, appears to be oversized. Link can spin the barrel by walking in a set direction, allowing him to choose different exits. Before using it to its full extent, however, Link must burn the vines in which the barrel is entangled, and use the Gust Jar to remove some cobwebs blocking exits. Additionally, the house in Minish Village that contains the Jabber Nut and Pico Blooms is a barrel. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess As part of a sidequest to bring Hot Spring Water to Hyrule Castle Town, Link must bring a barrel of Hot Spring Water to a Goron near the eastern bridge to Hyrule Castle Town without it being destroyed by pursuing enemies. Once the depressed Goron is doused with the Hot Spring Water, Hot Spring Water is again sold in the southern thoroughfare of Hyrule Castle Town, allowing Link to present it to a Goron south of town, restoring his strength and allowing him to destroy the rocks blocking the way to Southern Hyrule Field. Barrels also appear in other locations, serving as containers for hearts or Rupees. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Barrels presumably filled with explosive powder are found floating in the Great Sea near specific islands and mountain ranges. They will explode if the S.S. Linebeck bumps them, causing a heart damage. They can be set off from a distance using the cannon. Normal barrels are also used much like pots for storage. Also, the Vintage set of Ship Parts for the S.S. Linebeck features a variety of the bridge known as the Barrel Shack, shaped like a large barrel. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Floating barrels are found in the waters of the Ocean Realm. They typically yield hearts and Rupees when destroyed. Ocean Rabbits can also be found atop barrels; destroying barrels on which an Ocean Rabbit sits prompts a Rabbit Catching mini-game. Also, explosive barrels can be found protruding from the walls of caves in which the Rocktite is fought; they must be shot with the cannon to detonate them at the right moment to force the Rocktite's eye open. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Barrels are found prevalently in dungeons and the various buildings in Lanayru Desert, typically containing items such as Arrows and Bombs, as well as Hearts, Rupees, and Deku Seeds. At one point, Link must help Fledge carry heavy barrels to the kitchen for Henya. For this he receives 20 Rupees, which is half of what Henya originally paid Fledge. Humorously, Link can throw them at NPCs to make them flinch or break them to scare them. Link can also throw them at enemies to damage them. Due to their size & weight they cause Link to use up his Stamina Gauge as he carries them and will drop it if his Gauge empties (the Barrel will fall on its side but will not break). Barrels also cannot be picked by the Hook Beetle or its upgrades. Interestingly, Fledge reveals that after his training and receiving two Stamina Potions from Link, that he can lift a Barrel with one hand (thus making him physically stronger than Link). Humorously, he claims his next goal is to become strong enough to lift one with only his finger. Barrel Mines (Powder Keg-like Barrels found in water that act as improvised mines) appear in the Timeshifted Lanayru Sand Sea as obstacles that can be destroyed using the Cannon on the Skipper's Motorboat. During Tentalus' initial attack on the Sandship, as Link is making his way to the deck of the ship, Barrels in the ship will roll down corridors of the ship as it tilts, forcing Link to dodge or destroy them with his sword to avoid getting hit by them. Getting hit by a Barrel costs Link one Heart. Rolling Barrels also appear during Tentalus' blind rampage after his eye is injured enough. Link must avoid these barrels and climb the metal crate to the upper portion of the main deck to initiate the battle's final phase. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild There are three types of Barrel Breath of the Wild. Standard Barrels contain items and can be picked up and thrown. Bomb Barrels explode when thrown, hit by Boulders, exposed to flame, or hit by an explosive such as Remote Bombs, Bomb Arrows, or other Bomb Barrels. There are also giant barrels which are big enough for Link to hide in. These giant barrels are similar to barrels in The Wind Waker allowing him to sneak about undetected, though they only appear in certain areas such as the Great Plateau. Link can break normal barrels by hitting them with weapons, Remote Bombs, or Bomb Arrows. They can also be broken by throwing them into walls or other objects though there is a chance that they will bounce off without breaking. As Barrels and Giant Barrels are made of wood, they will burn if they catch fire. Normal Barrels and Bomb Barrels can be thrown allowing them to be used as makeshift weapons. However unarmed Bokoblins can lift both types of barrel and throw them at Link, which is especially dangerous if they are throwing a bomb barrel. Bomb Barrels that appear in and around enemy camps can be used by Link to initiate an attack on the camp and take out or damage several enemies at once depending on their strength. This also helps remove bomb barrels from the battlefield and keep the Bokoblins from using them. If Link is quick enough he can also detonate a bomb barrel before the Bokoblin throws it. Black Hinox and Stalnox have the ability to dig up Bomb Barrels from any surface their standing upon. After digging up the barrel, they will throw it as a makeshift bomb in classic Hinox fashion. However Bomb Barrels will not detonate if it is raining or if it lands in water. Like in past games, normal Barrels occasionally contain items such as Arrows, Raw Food materials, and even roasted or frozen food. Burning barrels will burn or roast any items inside the barrel. Unlike Pots and metal crates, Barrels do not contain Rupees. Barrels sometimes drop when certain amiibo are used with the amiibo Rune such as the Ganondorf amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. series. When the Ganondorf amiibo is used, random barrels (normal and bomb barrels) are dropped along with a Treasure Chest, as a result it is a good idea for Link to spawn them far away to avoid the bomb barrels. However the normal barrels will contain items such as Arrows. Other appearances Link's Crossbow Training Barrels appear as shootable targets in various stages. There are two types: regular barrels and explosive Powder Keg-like Barrels. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Barrels from The Wind Waker appear floating in the Great Sea in the background of the Pirate Ship stage. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U '' Barrels from The Wind Waker can be seen in the background of the Lookout Platform on the Pirate Ship's Omega stage. They can also be seen floating on the normal version like they did in Brawl. Gallery Hyrule Warriors Legends Tetra Tetra inside a Barrel about to be catapulted (Battle Intro cutscene).png|Tetra inside a Barrel in her Battle Intro from Hyrule Warriors Legends Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:Link's Crossbow Training items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items